Trust With Your Heart
by HopeAndFaithAndCharity
Summary: Anna, a young muggle-born witch, is finally going to begin Hogwarts. But she has to disobey her parents...


On the morning of September 1st, when my mom wakes me up, at first I have no clue what is going on. Then I remember: I am going to Hogwarts today. I jump up and practically run to the shower. As the hot water falls onto my dark brown hair, it turns almost black. This is usually a spot of argument with many boys, especially Tyler Degnan. They think that my hair is black. I argue and say it's brown, and they usually just eventually give up, or I threaten to punch them.

I hurry in the shower and then get dressed. I put on my favorite summer outfit, a blue jean skirt, and red and black striped t-shirt. I managed to find my white sandals. I wrestle my hair into two braids hanging at my back. I look in the bathroom mirror(as good as I can) and see that I look pretty good. But people will never see that. They'll only see the geeky girl who reads too much.

In addition to my backpack, I have my shrunken trunk, which, as well as all my magical equipment, contains my clothes and basic necessities, such as my toothbrush, hairbrush, bath stuff, and my favorite book, Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I am so excited though, that I almost forget my jacket. It's jean, and matches perfectly with my outfit.

As soon as I step off the bus at Joan Martin, I run as fast as I can to Jenn's classroom.

"Well, isn't someone excited?" she chuckles. I give a silly laugh.

"One question: how do we get there?" I ask a little nervously.

"We'll go by apparition this time. We won't have much time, and I can't take another sick day off. Apparition is fast and effective. But we don't need to go until at least ten, if you want a good seat," Jenn explains. I nod, sitting in my desk. I check my watch. Just barely eight. It feels odd to be doing normal things when I know I'm not. I've done some odd things.

Once, when Tyler was teasing me about being short in kindergarten, suddenly his hair turned a violent shade of violet, which happened to be my favorite color. I was called to the principal's office, but I managed to get away with it.

Another time, I was running during gym class. I wasn't the fastest person I knew, or even the fastest in my class. Both honors went to Blaze Atkinson. But I soon zoomed ahead of everyone else. I don't actually think anyone noticed though.

The two hours of waiting went by very slowly. It felt like someone was intentionally slowing the time, just to annoy me. Soon, Jenn sent the class out for a break. She locked the door behind them, and it was just her and I.

"Are you ready?" she asks. I grab my bag.

"Yeah," I say. "Could you explain to my parents...and Holly...about...this?" I slowly said. The situation was slowly becoming real. I was going to England for a whole ten months to learn magic with other witches and wizards like me. It was both exciting and scary to think about.

She nods, holding her hand out. I grab it, and we are zipping through the air at incredible speeds. When we finally stop, I know we're in London. First, I could hear the accents all around me. Second, no American city was that _foggy! _I know why they call London the city of fog.

"Okay, you need to find platform nine and three quarters," Jenn says. "I'd help you find it, but I haven't got time. Bye, Anna." I look and try to find the platform. I look at where Jenn was standing. All that's there is empty space.

"Okay," I mutter to myself. "Just try to appear normal." I could do that.

I searched everywhere for platform nine and three quarters. It should have been close to ten, but there was nothing there. I spotted a policeman.

"Excuse me, sir, could you tell me where platform nine and three quarters is?" I ask him.

"Are you playing a joke on me?" He demands. Instead of pressing him, I continue. "Bloody Americans, think were stupid," I heard the policeman muttering.

I was just about to give up hope when I heard, "-Ted, come on!"

I looked for who said it. I spotted a decent sized family: a woman with bright red hair, and a little girl about four or five with the same. The two boys looked the same age, except one had brown eyes and the other had green. They weren't twins, that was obvious. There was also the man from Ollivanders. And...Teddy Lupin! Except this time he has brown hair, instead of sandy blonde like he did at the wand shop.

"Teddy!" I yell out at him, getting up from my bench and running to him. "Did you dye your hair?" I ask him.

"No, I'm a Metamorphmagus," he says.

"A Meta-what-ma-what?" I ask, totally confused.

"Meta-morph-ma-gus. I can change my appearance at will," he said, and his hair turned black and his eyes turned blue.

"Neat!" I exclaim. "Can I ask a question that you might think is stupid?" He shrugs his shoulders. "How do you get onto platform nine and three quarters?"

"Oh, that's easy! Just run at the barrier. I'll go first," he says. "Hey, Dad, I'm gonna go on through, so Anna can see how it's done."

He grabs his (full sized, not compact like mine) and runs at the barrier. Instead of crashing into it and bashing his brains out, he passes clean through it. I blink, and pinch myself to make sure I didn't dream it.

"Go on, dear. We'll go together if you're nervous," says a pleasant voice behind me. I turn to see Teddy's "mom" behind me. I nod, and we run towards the barrier. I expect to hit the barrier at any second, and get permanent brain damage. "We're here," says Teddy's mom.

I open my eyes and gasp. A scarlet train was stopped on the tracks in front of me. Thousands of children were saying goodbye to their families. It was a giant hubbub, and I loved it.

"Thanks, Mrs…" I trail off.

"Potter, dear. But you can call me Ginny," she says. "And that excuse of a man there," she motions over to where the man and children are, "is my husband. And my children, Albus, James, and Lily Luna."

"Bye," I say, and try to find a compartment. Most of them are full. I decide to sit down with two girls who seem nice.

(It's forbidden because she should tell someone before leaving home)


End file.
